guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Deserters
Cynn & Co. Anonymous contributor 71.126.44.169 added a note about the Heroes of Ascalon ("Cynn and Co." waiting outside Beacon's Perch. I never noticed them. I take it they are quest related and vanish as soon as the quest is completed? -- 06:14, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :I believe they appear if you take the To Kryta: Refugees quest. --Karlos 06:47, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::Hmmm ... I've done that quest several times, and never noticed them waiting outside. For sure they didn't accompany me. I know for sure, because at least 2 times I've done the whole To Kryta quest sequence SOLO, without any henchmen or any other help. -- 07:42, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :::They appear when you do the Deserters quest, because Devona mentions something along of lines of 'Good to have you with us...blah blah blah...we can't let these deserters get away' when you get near her. Devona & Co do spawn a little further away from the path the refugees to so it's very possible to not trigger them when you run past...I know that I never had them accompany me when I did it with my necro but they were with me when i did it with my Prot-monkey and my ele...--William Blackstaff 09:37, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :::: They are there, I'v done it with a necro & a ranger. Just go click on one of them and they join your party. There is no ! above their heads and they act like pets (ie they will not attack unless you do or they are attacked) Chests The previous update claims to have removed an exploit of the chests. Could someone check the situation. --Gem 17:08, 3 March 2006 (CST) :There used to be a few unlocked chests in the area. Maybe they removed them. (Havn't checked yet.) Theoretically it was possible to use them for chest farming by repeated zoning in and out to the nearby portal to Anvil Rock. Though ... IMO it wasn't really worth it, because the loot from those chests wasn't particulary good. -- 17:39, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::Not going to be easy to check. If a character has done the quest, they can't do it again. Gonna have to wait till someone doing that quest updates us. On the flip side, it was a really lame exploit. the chests drop Charr doodoo. --Karlos 20:02, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::Oh, that explains the smell. ;) -- 20:11, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::::Ok. I tested this with my necro, who hasn't done most of the quests. Now there is only 1 empty chest, which needs to be opened to complete the quest. I will check all quests I do to correct possible mistakes in the wiki. --Gem 08:00, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::::: Just did this with a ranger, 2 chest, opened both but nothing poped out from either. I know other places where there are open chest in explore land so im guessing this has been nerfed. If so it tells alot about how the system is designed. Now im not saying it's bad but if there was a problem with farming then they could have put lesser chests in those locations, removed them, nerfed them or done something else. Canthan characters I just brought my Canthan warrior to Beacons Perch. However, Master Saberlin will not give me The Deserters quest. I was trying to get the skill reward. Is there a pre-requisite to do before you can get this quest? 70.137.167.147 02:18, 10 October 2006 (CDT) : Most if not all of the quests before Lions Arch are unavalible to Canthan, and maybe Elonian, charactors. If you have got it unlocked you can buy it from any Tyrian Skills Trainer. If you need to unlock it you can either get a Tyrian charactor with the right profession that far and do the quest or unlock it with PvP faction at a preist of Balthazar. --JP 02:24, 10 October 2006 (CDT)